1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearing take-up apparatus, and more particularly relates to such a take-up apparatus that is quickly, easily and safely assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,009 which issued to Holzer on Jan. 26, 1926 discloses a bearing take-up apparatus having a base with upstanding end walls rigid therewith and a cover which cooperates with the base to define a guideway which slidably receives a bearing that journals one end of a shaft. The bearing is adjusted longitudinally of the guideway by an adjusting screw which is threaded in one of the end walls and is rotatably received in abutting engagement with the bearing housing.
Another bearing take-up apparatus which is not patented but has been manufactured by the assignee of the present invention for several years, includes a V-shaped cover having end brackets secured thereto and projecting downwardly therefrom. A threaded take-up screw is inserted through holes in the cover end brackets and has two bearing advancing nuts threaded on and positioned within the end brackets, and also has two nuts rigidly secured to the ends of the screw and positioned externally of the end plates. When assembling the take-up screw in the cover end brackets, the cover is inverted and held in a fixture. A bearing is then inverted and is placed in sliding engagement on the lower edges of the cover. The bearing has nut engaging cavities therein which are fitted over the bearing advancing nuts. A take-up frame base is then inverted and is placed in sliding engagement with the bottom of the bearing housing, which base is then bolted to the cover end brackets. The completed prior art bearing take-up frame is then removed from the fixture and is inverted to upright position thereby completing the assembly operation of the prior art device.